


Estatua

by Hagastian



Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: "Ni perdón ni olvido", Gen, Hint a la dictadura en Chile, Historia, Historical, la historia de Chile está llena de contradicciones, mención de self-injury
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagastian/pseuds/Hagastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chile no olvida, por eso murmura un suave "aquí estoy, otro once más, Allende" frente a su estatua.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Estatua

**Author's Note:**

  * For [La Tamy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=La+Tamy).



> Basado en [este](http://latin-hetalia.livejournal.com/133150.html#cutid1) fanart de la Nefis, por desgracia, para verlo, tienes que tener LJ y ser parte de la comunidad de [Latin Hetalia](http://latin-hetalia.livejournal.com). Unirse no toma mucho tiempo, de todas formas.

Chile no olvida. Eso es algo que saben sus ciudadanos, incluso sus vecinos. No olvida aunque suele ser catalogado como alguien de memoria frágil, sin embargo, la nación prefiere el termino de oportunista; porque recuerda, sí, pero sólo se deja llevar por recuerdos que le convienen. Y podría pasarse la vida dando ejemplos de aquello, realmente.  
  
La representación de la nación suspira y con aquel pensamiento rondándole por la cabeza continua caminando por la Alameda, perdiéndose entre la gente que presurosa por la llegada del crepúsculo, corre a tomar cualquier locomoción que les sirva para llegar pronto a casa a guarecerse. Manuel les observa pero no los ve, está sumido en sus recuerdos, en esos que no olvida nunca a pesar del avance del tiempo y que lo hace caminar a esas horas, en contra de la marea de personas.  
  
Los recuerdos que aún, treinta y seis años más tarde, permanecen frescos. Aminora su marcha, siempre recordando los sucesos de antes y los que comenzarán horas después. Con aquellos que entienden y aún quieren vengarse o aquellos que simplemente van y arman jaleo por el mero gusto de hacerlo. Inconscientemente, toca sus muñecas, recordando cuando se hirió a sí mismo en aquellas épocas, preso del desenfreno y de la desesperación. Termina deteniéndose por completo, frente a su destino, el cuál recorre todos los años en aquella hora.  
  
Murmura a medida que levanta la vista un “aquí estoy, Allende” y se queda mirando la estatua mientras las luces se prenden y las sirenas comienzan a sonar a lo lejos, alertando el inicio nocturno de otro once.Chile no olvida. Eso es algo que saben sus ciudadanos, incluso sus vecinos. No olvida aunque suele ser catalogado como alguien de memoria frágil, sin embargo, la nación prefiere el termino de oportunista; porque recuerda, sí, pero sólo se deja llevar por recuerdos que le convienen. Y podría pasarse la vida dando ejemplos de aquello, realmente.  
  
La representación de la nación suspira y con aquel pensamiento rondándole por la cabeza continua caminando por la Alameda, perdiéndose entre la gente que presurosa por la llegada del crepúsculo, corre a tomar cualquier locomoción que les sirva para llegar pronto a casa a guarecerse. Manuel les observa pero no los ve, está sumido en sus recuerdos, en esos que no olvida nunca a pesar del avance del tiempo y que lo hace caminar a esas horas, en contra de la marea de personas.  
  
Los recuerdos que aún, treinta y seis años más tarde, permanecen frescos. Aminora su marcha, siempre recordando los sucesos de antes y los que comenzarán horas después. Con aquellos que entienden y aún quieren vengarse o aquellos que simplemente van y arman jaleo por el mero gusto de hacerlo. Inconscientemente, toca sus muñecas, recordando cuando se hirió a sí mismo en aquellas épocas, preso del desenfreno y de la desesperación. Termina deteniéndose por completo, frente a su destino, el cuál recorre todos los años en aquella hora.  
  
Murmura a medida que levanta la vista un “aquí estoy, Allende” y se queda mirando la estatua mientras las luces se prenden y las sirenas comienzan a sonar a lo lejos, alertando el inicio nocturno de otro once.


End file.
